


Штормит

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Он тонул в небе и в своём прошлом, он тонул в мечте, которая никогда не исполнится.





	Штормит

Его дорогие ублюдки смеялись ему вслед и упоённо ревели, и старик Зефф с ними — Санджи знал это, но не видел, потому что плакал тоже, и соль его слёз смешивалась с рассеянными брызгами волн. Море приветливо хлопало в мягкие мокрые ладоши, оно было ближе и бесконечнее, чем в далёком детстве, когда он, рыдая совсем другими слезами, бежал от своей несемьи.  
У Санджи кружилась голова, когда он смотрел на горизонт или на Луффи, на улыбку Луффи: она казалась ему ярче солнца. Это был самый счастливый в его жизни день.

Санджи любил их.

Брук ел неопрятно и болтал за столом — несуществующим языком и ногами. Санджи редко готовил его любимое карри и часто ругался, а тот всё хохотал и шутил тупые шутки. «Кхе-кхе, кость в горле застряла… Ох, но у меня же нет горла!» Нередкими вечерами они не сговариваясь подкрадывались к ванной и получали разрядом молнии по черепушкам. Запах подпалённой ткани пиджака выветривался долго, но — йо-хо-хо! — оно того стоило! А ещё, когда на камбузе никого не было, Санджи насвистывал мелодии Брука себе под нос: это секрет, но они ему очень нравились.

Фрэнки однообразно хвалил его стряпню. «Су-у-у-упер!» — показывал он большой палец. Но не менее суперскими были и его навыки изобретателя: система защиты холодильника от резиновых проглотов работала без перебоев. Пару раз, из любопытства, Санджи наливал в бутылки из-под колы чёрный чай. Заправившийся им Фрэнки вёл себя презабавно: напяливал смокинг, раскладывал по правилам этикета столовые приборы и, цокая, грозил своим огромным пальцем галдящим за столом Луффи с Усоппом. Те затыкались от удивления — мирные были обеды!

Робин первая заходила за утренним кофе. Устроившись у окна с книгой, она интересовалась, как Санджи спалось: не снилась ли ему гора обезглавленных трупов, не захлёбывался ли он в море крови? А в разгар пирушек после очередных приключений она одалживала заваленному работой Санджи свои руки. Они вырастали из шкафчиков и стен, передавали ему специи, чистили фрукты и приглушали огонь на плите. Санджи в порыве чувств не раз пытался прикоснуться к её кисти — но Робин небольно хлопала его по рукам, и Санджи слышал тихий шелест её смеха.

Чоппер до сих пор не привык к шуткам про аварийный запас мяса. И даже в прятки играть не научился! Порой Санджи сам прятал его: Луффи с Усоппом проверяли холодильник, но не догадывались поискать в духовке. Чоппер временами обеспокоенно ругал его за пристрастие к сигаретам — тогда Санджи деланно хмурился и замечал, что сахар тоже вредит здоровью, а значит, и про сладкую вату пора забыть. Чоппер тут же шокированно отшатывался, а Санджи смеялся. Но недокуренную сигарету выбрасывал: их доктору стоило бы волноваться поменьше.

Усопп периодически интересовался, не испортились ли какие-нибудь продукты. Он собирал их для ва-а-ажных экспериментов (в особенный восторг его приводили протухшие яйца), а поймав на обед незнакомую рыбу, по тысячу раз переспрашивал Санджи, не ядовита ли она, — и получал за доставучесть в нос. Но что важнее, Усопп чаще остальных помогал мыть посуду. При этом он болтал всякие небылицы, а Санджи развлекался тем, что подмечал несостыковки в его рассказах: тогда Усопп закручивал сюжет ещё фантастичнее, чтобы оправдать их. Занятно выходило!

Нами с интересом относилась к кулинарным обычаям в разных уголках морей и любила пообсуждать их. Правда, делала это редко: рано или поздно Санджи не выдерживал и сводил диалог к восхищениям её вкусом и познаниями. Нами удавалось прервать поток комплиментов только просьбой что-нибудь приготовить. А ещё Санджи был единственным, кому она доверяла заботу о мандариновых кустах. Однажды Нами даже сказала, что сочный вкус мандаринов — это немного и его заслуга. «Совсем немного», — уточнила она, когда Санджи чуть не помер от счастья.

Зоро обладал возмутительно крепкими зубами: ему ничего не стоило пережевать заботливо подкинутые в тарелку куски лезвий. Зато он очень легко разводился на слабо — Санджи пользовался этим, когда заканчивались запасы еды. Стоило лишь заявить, что ходячий кусок мха ни за что не поймает рыбу в здешних водах, и уже через полчаса Зоро затаскивал на камбуз какую-нибудь морскую корову. Санджи лишь фыркал, презрительно комментируя размер туши, — но на обед незаметно отрезал для Зоро кусок посочнее. И бухло в этот день прятал не так тщательно.

Что до Луффи… Луффи появлялся на камбузе чаще всех. Он влетал внутрь подобно пушечному ядру, а Санджи с энтузиазмом выпинывал его вон, пока тот не успел опрокинуть кастрюлю горячего бульона, спереть со сковородки кусок лосося или напороться на недавно заточенный нож. Но случалось и так, что Луффи мирно устраивался за столом, наблюдал за процессом готовки и, отбивая ногой нестройный ритм, мычал под нос какую-то мелодию. Наверное, новую песню Брука, Санджи не был уверен: Луффи совсем не попадал в ноты. И почему-то это нисколько не раздражало.  
«Мяса?» — вздыхал через какое-то время Санджи. Иногда Луффи подхватывал, хлопая ладонями по столу: «Мяса!» — а иногда мотал головой: «Потом», — и интересовался со своей жизнерадостной лыбой: «Как дела, Санджи?»  
Санджи в ответ тоже улыбался: всё было хорошо. Он любил принадлежать кораблю, команде и капитану.

***

Дождь на Тотлэнде шёл мерзкий и липкий, тучи напоминали ядовито-фиолетовую сладкую вату — совсем не ту, что так нравилась Чопперу. Они обливали Санджи вязкой слюной, и далёкий горько-сладкий голос Пудинг сливался с издевательским смехом дождя. Санджи смотрел на горизонт, к его горлу подбегала тошнота: приторная сладость здешнего воздуха не перебивалась вкусом промокшей сигареты.  
Он тонул в небе и в своём прошлом, он тонул в мечте, которая никогда не исполнится. Он был ошибкой не для своей семьи — для легендарного моря, для лучшей в мире команды.  
Он тонул, а Луффи — не умеющий плавать Луффи — снова спас его.

Когда тошнотворно сладкие острова остались позади, Санджи показалось, что на этот раз он отсутствовал на корабле многим больше двух лет. Но Санни улыбался ему почти как прежде — только с непривычной усталостью. Побитый, почти разорванный Большой Мамочкой в клочья, он всё ещё был рад его возвращению. Мокрые потрёпанные кусты мандаринов дрожали на ветру — так же дрожало сердце Санджи.  
Так же дрожали его руки, когда он зашёл в переворошенный стараниями Луффи камбуз и принялся за готовку. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ребёнком — не глупым неумелым баклажаном, получающим взбучку от Зеффа, а никчёмным слабаком, позорно спрятанным от всего мира в объятиях холодных подвальных теней. На мгновение ему показалось, что он забыл все рецепты, что он никогда не умел готовить: он не мог уметь! Его добрая несчастная мать притворилась, похвалив его; притворился и преданный им Луффи. Что свадебный торт! Большая Мамочка не была похожа на притязательную к пище леди.

Когда за спиной раздался хлопок двери, Санджи не смог скрыть усталость. Он уронил нож в мойку и, оперевшись мокрыми ладонями о кухонную тумбу, попытался обычно спросить:  
— Хочешь мяса?  
Ответом было лишь хлопанье шлёпанцев по полу. Санджи ощущал взгляд Луффи телом и не мог расслабить окаменевшие плечи, не мог выпрямить застывшую дугой спину: наверное, подумал он, именно так чувствуют себя оказавшиеся под водой фруктовики.  
Луффи остановился в шаге от него, и Санджи услышал, как он со свистом втянул воздух, прежде чем громко выпалить:  
— Хочу! Хочу сегодня, завтра и всегда!  
Санджи с трудом нашёл в себе силы обернуться и встретиться с Луффи взглядом. Перебинтованные кулаки того были сжаты, подбородок вскинут, на лице его читалась храбрая уверенность — да, Луффи был похож на будущего Короля Пиратов, он был будущим Королём Пиратов. И он сказал:  
— Ты наш кок. Наш накама.  
Санджи вздрогнул, словно от удара, а Луффи так и не обвинил его ни в слабости, ни в предательстве — ни в чём. Только вдруг обвил вокруг него руки и, заставив врезаться в тумбу поясницей, уткнулся-ударился лбом в плечо. А затем возмущённо напомнил:  
— Ты наш, Санджи!

От Луффи по-родному пахло морем и резиной, а ещё кровью и лечебной мазью. Не хватало одного — запаха жареного мяса, которое Санджи прежде готовил для него почти каждый день.  
С палубы доносились голоса счастливых, уставших — и голодных, уж это Санджи знал! — людей, готовых отдать за него и за его глупую мечту жизнь. Таких же чокнутых, как и он сам. Таких же неправильных и нежеланных людей-ошибок.

Как оказалось, Луффи обниматься совсем не умел. Он вообще не контролировал силу, рёбра сдавливал больно, даже дышать толком не выходило — вот Санджи в итоге и треснул ему подбородком по макушке, и коленом привычно в пузо заехал. Луффи ойкнул, расцепив руки и шлёпнувшись задницей на пол, но тут же рассмеялся. А затем, поправив слезшую с макушки шляпу, спросил с улыбкой:  
— Ты согласен?  
Луффи знал его ответ заранее — снова, как в самый первый раз! Тогда Санджи не смог, не захотел отказать ни ему, ни своей глупой мечте. Мало что изменилось с тех пор. Сияющие глаза Луффи напоминали Олл Блю: в них Санджи мог отыскать всё, в чём только нуждался.  
— Да, капитан, — наконец расслабленно улыбнулся он. Шторм стихал, руки почти не дрожали. — Я ваш.


End file.
